


Resignation

by yamiskoi



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: AU, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, F/M, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiskoi/pseuds/yamiskoi
Summary: The dust was finally beginning to settle on the Panchaea fiasco. Having been granted a week's respite after the event, it was Adam's first day back after it all happened.It was also the day he was going to resign from his job at Sarif industries.Megan/Adam (eventual), Alternative Universe where the post-credits audio in DE:HR never happened.





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything like this for a long while... well, I haven't published anything that I've written for a while, anyway. Maybe that amounts to the same thing? Anyway, I recently played through Deus Ex: Human Revolution and really wanted to write some porn, so here you go! I'd like to continue writing more, there's definitely more where this came from, so hopefully you guys will like it. Thanks!

The dust was finally beginning to settle on the Panchaea fiasco. Having been granted a week's respite after the event, it was Adam's first day back after it all happened.

It was also the day he was going to resign from his job at Sarif industries. 

Adam came to for a moment, realising he had been glaring at his reflection for a solid five minutes. No wonder the damn thing was usually smashed. He would have sent his landlady a 'thank you' note, but the knowledge that she had intentionally been withholding the replacement mirror for some time bore into his thoughts. 

He looked tired. Granted, he'd just had a week of doing whatever he pleased, of waking up at whatever time suited him, but with his shades retracted he could see the dark circles permanently stamped beneath his eyes. 

Colleagues and friends had been tip-toeing around him a little since the Panchaea project problem. It was likely difficult to come to terms with the fact that Adam had possibly made Sarif's job a lot harder, that technological advances may very well be stunted and slowed by industry regulation and the fear caused by the Illuminati's tampering with augmentations, but he had been given a damn hard choice, and he'd landed on that one because, well, it seemed like the best option. Nevertheless, he knew it wouldn't exactly make him popular at work – even Malik had seemed to him a little distant when he'd tried to arrange something for his week off. Still, he would be returning to work today, and for one very important reason.

Today was the day he was going to resign from his post at Sarif Industries. 

He'd thought about it for a while. How could he stand to be around a boss who'd lied to him for months and months? If being augmented from head-to-toe hadn't already put Jensen in a fragile mood, the newfound knowledge that his DNA had been used for Sarif's own gains made him more than a little uneasy. That and it would save him from being judged by those who had no idea what he'd had to deal with over the last six months.

So, straightening his shoulders, cracking the bones in his knuckles, Adam left his apartment and headed to work.

He'd already arranged the meeting with Sarif for first-thing in the morning with Athene the preceding morning, so there were no issues with him immediately taking the elevator to Sarif's penthouse. He was either pointedly ignored by his fellow work colleagues, or openly stared at and whispered about. Whatever. They wouldn't be his work colleagues for much longer anyway. Adam simply leaned his head against the cool glass of the elevator, admiring his birdseye view of Detroit. 

A minute or so later, and Adam was stepping into Sarif's penthouse. Athene greeted him with her usual manner, although she was juggling a telephone receiver in one hand, and frantically typing something with the other, brow furrowed in concentration. Her eyes seemed very dark, too. It was likely her that was dealing with the fallout of Panchaea, Adam realised with a start, and he felt a momentary flash of guilt. Athene was nice, and had always been hospitable towards him. She didn't deserve this extra workload – Sarif did. 

“Adam! Welcome back, son!” Sarif greeted him, breaking his thoughts. The CEO had stepped out of his office, perhaps to ask Athene something before he saw her frazzled look and decided against it. Adam nodded curtly, his only response. They stepped inside the spacious office together. 

“Well, you've created a helluva situation for us, Adam,” the CEO continued, not even waiting for Adam to take a seat before continuing. He'd likely been sitting on this speech for a week, so Adam braced himself for the next few minutes of, well, boredom and guilt-tripping. “We've got pressure from all sides now to have our work regulated, and it's only a matter of time before the UN agrees and clamps down on us. Why'd you have to go and do that, Adam?” Sarif stared out of the huge window, thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe you thought you'd be doing the right thing, and I admire that. But where's your loyalty?”

Adam scoffed. “Loyalty?”

Sarif turned, arms wide. “Yeah, Adam, loyalty! After all the company's done for you, you've signed our death warrant!”

Adam leaned forward in his seat, the silence creating tension between them. “After all the company's done for me?” he echoed, voice low and dangerous. 

Sarif didn't need a CASIE to know that this wasn't going well. 

“After all the company's done for me?” Adam repeated again, this time anger in his voice, “Are you serious? You've been lying to me for months, Sarif, everyone has! When I found Megan, she told me what you'd done... what you'd approved of... what you'd neglected to tell me.” Sarif's heart was beginning to beat faster, according to the CASIE implant. He ignored the retinal display as best he could. “You stole my DNA and didn't have the decency to tell me. At all. Ever.”

Sarif threw his hands up in the air. “Is that what this is about? Look son, this company is all about pushing itself, flexing our muscles, seeing what we can do! We did what we had to do to be the best, to give the best. We're pioneers in this industry, and sometimes that involves doing some dubious work. You understand that.”

Anger flared in Adam's chest at Sarif's audacity. “I don't have to understand anything,” he retorted, scowling at his boss through his shades. “Besides, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that I'm resigning and wish to be released from my contract, with immediate effect.”

The usually fast-talking CEO stopped in his tracks, and for a split second stared open-mouted at his employee, at the best security Sarif had ever had, and was confounded. It lasted only a moment though before he regained himself. He ran his augmented hand through his greying hair. When he spoke, he sounded as if he'd aged ten years.

“That ain't gonna happen, Adam. There are processes we need to follow. Obligations to uphold.”

Adam folded his arms. “Obligations, yeah, I know. You have to pay me a severence package, for one.”

“I didn't mean from our end, Adam,” Sarif scolded, shooting his employee a fierce look. Although he too looked tired, his demeanour still retained that charisma, that ineffable quality which made people want to shut up and listen to him. “I meant from you.”

Before Adam could interject, Sarif continued. He began wandering around his office as he spoke, as if this conversation was of little to no consequence to him, or if he was simply talking about any old trivial topic that came to mind. 

“You see Adam, we've invested a lot of time and money into you. Those augs – you have any idea how much they cost? You're kitted out with the latest, state-of-the-art implants. They don't come cheap, you know.” For a second, Sarif's persona was that of a salesperson, and Adam rolled his eyes. He was trying to be convinced of something, and he didn't like where this was going. He had a strange sense of foreboding about this.

“See, it doesn't make good business sense to let you go, just like that. That would be corporate suicide.” Sarif continued, this time turning to throw a glance Adam's way. Without being able to see his eyes, Sarif knew Jensen was glaring at him, yet hanging on to his every word. He wasn't going to like what was coming, but it had to be said. 

“With augs like yours, even from a company like ours, we have to make sure we see a return on our investment.”

“Spit it out, Sarif,” Jensen almost spat himself, realisation starting to dawn on him. The worry gnawing in his stomach was unfurling into full-blown horror, but he tried to keep his face as blank as possible – he refused to show his boss his feelings. 

Sarif propped his arms against his desk, staring down at his employee with eyes that bore no fear - despite what he was about to say.

“You owe us,” he said, “and you won't be released from your contract with us until you've worked off your debt.”

Adam shook his head. The fear made him pause for a moment, swallowing hard, as if the worry itself was trying to crawl its way out of his body through the mouth. “I never asked for this,” he said, as if he could somehow indicate the majority of his body that had been augmented with a simple motion, “but now I'm expected to pay?”

Sarif rolled his eyes, impatient. “Read your contract, son. 'If the employee should at any point acquire augmentations exceeding the monetary value of the aforementioned's monthly allowance, then the difference must be recovered by the company before termination of the contract is allowed. If, however, the employee should wish to terminate their contract prior to Sarif Industries receiving full repayment and they do not have the funds to repay the debt in full, then Sarif Industries retains the right to continue employment until the debt is returned in full.'

“You owe us a lot, Adam. You've worked off some of your debt, sure, but-”

“How much?” Adam snapped, rising from his chair. Even at this distance, he could sense the CEO inching slightly towards his desk, where the panic button was hidden. “Don't even try it, Sarif – how much?” he repeated, this time with as much venom and danger as he could muster. Sarif stopped in his tracks, ran his hand through his hair again.

“250,000 credits. You've already worked off half the debt.” 

Silence. Tension thick enough to cut. Adam's chest heaved with ther effort it took to restrain himself, to not scream and shout, to not throw something, to not hit the man he'd once proudly called 'Boss' as hard as he possibly could.

“It'll take six months,” Sarif said, breaking the silence, “but Adam, don't get the wrong idea – we want you to stay – I want you to stay.”

“And I don't.” Adam shot back, coldly. He turned to leave. As far as he was concerned, the meeting was over.

Sarif was about to say something else, but kept his mouth shut at the last moment. He ran his hand through his hair once more, and turned to observe the goings-on of the city sprawling below his window.

*

Crunch. A spiderweb crack now adorned the otherwise pristine elevator button. Adam heard Athene exclaim his name behind him, but he didn't care. He was furious. He was frustrated. He was clearly not thinking, especially when he almost bumped into someone leaving the elevator.   
   
"Sorry-" he was halfway through apologising when he saw just who he was bumping into.   
   
Megan. Motherfucking. Reed.    
   
"Adam! You're here?" the scientist was genuinely surprised, not unlike the last time they'd met back in Singapore. Adam straightened himself, glad his features were largely unreadable thanks to his augmentations.  
By no fault of their own, they had never had that discussion Adam had been so damn insistent on having before she escaped the facility. And now there she was, in the one place Adam had been damn-sure she'd never visit again, and instead of the anger he'd felt but a minute before he felt confused. So, silence fell between them, and it felt as if a lifetime passed before Megan went to break the tension.  
   
"I'm here because... Well, Sarif wants to re-hire me.... to see what damage I can undo," Megan offered eventually, realising that a response was not forthcoming from her previous partner. She looked intently at Adam's shades, hoping to glimpse the emotion hiding behind them in his augmented eyes, but to no avail. Resisting the urge to stand on her tip-toes in an effort to better understand his feelings, she gestured weakly behind him.   
   
"I... I have to go, Adam. But we should talk, we... We need to talk," she said, sounding resigned.    
   
'I don't relish the thought either,' Adam wanted to say, but something kept his mouth shut. Again he tried to ignore the information displayed on his retinal scanner, tried to somehow shove aside the knowledge that his ex-girlfriend's increased heart-rate wasn't letting up, not one bit. Instead, he gave a curt nod, making a noise of agreement in his throat as he did so.  
   
"Well... It was nice seeing you," Megan said uncertainly, albeit genuinely. She had really missed the former SWAT member, she really had. And she'd felt guilty about lying to him, of all people, about the identity of Patient X... There was a lot she felt guilty about. She'd be lying if she said it hadn't taken a toll on her because it had - nowadays, she needed a whole lot more than the daily recommended intake of caffeine just to function normally. Some days even her work was no solace, and she would end up re-reading entire research papers time and time again because the information refused to sink and settle in her brain.  
   
Pushing these thoughts and feelings aside - something she'd become good at - she walked past Adam and went into her meeting.    
Adam clenched and unclenched his fist, pressed the elevator button one more time – much to Athene's chagrin, and he stepped into the lift.  
   
A short while later, he was in his office, head in his hands as he sat at his desk, contemplating his future.   
   
He was stuck at Sarif for at least another six months... Or was he? He rubbed his temples, retracting his shades for a moment. Sarif had been fairly confident that his contract was watertight, but these things always had a loophole, or a backdoor of some kind... Perhaps his contract with the company was the same? Adam frowned, finding the PDF version of his contract on his computer after a short while of searching. He read and re-read every word carefully, a slow smile creeping across his features.    
   
He had to be sure before proceeding, of course. This option was not without its own risks. Was there anyone he could contact who would help him? He raked his memory for the name...   
   
A quick Google search and email later, Adam felt better. Sometimes, all it took was doing something to feel better about one's own situation. He glanced at the clock - somehow, already it was lunchtime. With a sigh, his shades moved back into place, and he made his way to the cafeteria.   
   
He'd only been brooding, alone, for a few moments when Malik sat opposite him, a friendly smile on her face.   
   
"Jensen. It's good to see you again," the pilot said, and there was a warmth to it that was endearing and, well, genuine. The ex-SWAT nodded, swallowing the bite of his sandwich before replying.   
   
"You too, Fly Girl."   
   
Malik grinned wolfishly. "Why're you sitting here all alone, Jensen? Thought you'd be craving human interaction after a week alone."   
   
Adam grimaced, shrugging. "Actually, I'm thinking of ways to get myself fired," he said, as casually as he could.   
   
Malik's face dropped.   
   
"What? You can't be serious, Spy Boy."   
   
"I'm not 100% sure yet," he admitted, "but I've got an old friend going through my contract with a fine-tooth comb. I think I can get myself fired."   
   
"And... You can't resign because...?"   
   
"Sarif built it into my contract that any augmentations beyond the free monthly allowance needed to be 'paid back' through extra months of service, overtime, that kind of thing," Adam explained, clenching his jaw as he remembered how he was trapped potentially for the next six months at Sarif Industries. "And without the funds to buy myself out of the contract, I'm stuck here for another six months."   
   
Malik sat back, her mind turning over the facts. "That's a shitty deal," she said slowly, to which Adam nodded. He was grateful for Malik's honesty, something he had hoped for when she sat down opposite him. "So I guess the difficult part is thinking of ways to get yourself fired-"   
   
"-Which wouldn't mean becoming completely unemployable," Adam finished for her, "that's one reason why I'm sat here alone. The other reason is because I've made everyone's jobs here a lot harder... Maybe I've cost some of these people their jobs."   
   
"Not true. I heard they were hiring today," Malik said, sipping her coffee. She kept her features casual – the thought that she may be fired had crossed her mind, but she knew that Jensen needed, for want of a better word, a friend, and so she schooled her features and kept her thoughts to herself – for the time being.  
   
"Re-hiring, more like. Malik, they're re-hiring Megan Reed."   
   
Malik fixed him with a long stare, refusing to believe him until she saw how he returned her look. After some time had passed, she had no choice but to accept it without further question. "How do you feel about that?" she asked eventually, wrapping both hands around her coffee cup, the warmth seeping into her skin.    
   
Adam wished he knew what to tell her, let alone himself.  
   
*   
   
Dreams are inherently odd things. One moment, Adam felt that he was merely the observer, like a cinema-goer watching the latest flick, and at others he felt like the lead actor, diving head-first into the action.   
   
Or in this case, his ex-girlfriend's pussy.   
   
His tongue flicked against Megan's sensitive clit, eliciting a surprised gasp from the woman above. He smirked against the skin in triumph - it was his personal challenge to get her to vocalise more during sex, and he was winning. He deliberately pressed a slow, wet kiss to her clit, and this time, she writhed, keeping her pleasure to herself. He tried again, this time using his fingers to reach up and pinch and pull at her nipple. She groaned and arched her back, and Adam grinned again.

At other times, Adam was watching the whole interaction like a voyeur, watching Megan's eyes flutter and close, only to re-open with a sharp gasp at another lengthy, wet kiss to her most sensitive area. He saw her cheeks redden, her breasts heave as the pleasure intensified and she neared her orgasm. 

Then, he was Adam again, and he was slipping a finger inside his girlfriend's soaked pussy, rubbing her G-spot in time with his ministrations. 

Megan lasted only a few seconds before cumming, and this time she did moan, arching her back and crying out his name. Adam kept himself locked onto her clit, tongue working furiously as he continued to rub her G-spot, keeping it up until the scientist slowed, the occasional sob punctuating the otherwise silent evening.

Eventually, Adam pulled himself away, crawling his way up her body to kiss her, long, slow. 

“What do you want to do now?” he asked, innocently.

Megan would have rolled her eyes had she the strength – instead, all she managed was a strained whimper. Her eyes were full of desperation, a look that never failed to make Adam rock hard.

“You know...” Megan whined, regaining her breath just enough to speak a few words. Adam continued to look at her innocently. His chin glistened with Megan's cum, but if it bothered him he failed to let on. 

“You want to go to sleep, Megan? Is that it? You're tired now?” He pressed his hard, weeping cock near her sensitive pussy, and Megan moaned in response, arching herself forwards, trying to impale herself on his dick, but Adam pulled away. She groaned in frustration.

“You know!” she repeated, arching her back more and more to try and bring his dick closer, but to no avail. 

“What?” Adam asked again, infuriatingly. He loved teasing her like this, so he rubbed his cock against her opening before pulling away again.

This time, Megan did roll her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I want you... inside me...” she said, finally giving in to what Adam wanted to hear.

“That's better,” Adam said. Almost immediately he began pressing his cock inside Megan's pussy, biting his lip as it was enveloped in warmth and wetness. He felt her throb around him, an aftershock of her orgasm, but resisted the urge to rush. He savoured the feeling of stretching his girlfriend around his dick, cradling her in his arms as he was buried to the hilt.

For a moment, stillness. “Okay, now what, Megan?” he asked, his raspy voice right in her ear. 

“For fuck sake, Adam!” Megan cried, again trying to move her hips to get him to move, but he refused, pinning her hips to the bed with a strong hand. 

“I want you to fuck me, Adam. I want you to fuck me, hard – ah!” Megan cried out, a hybrid moan of pleasure and surprise. Adam hid his mischievous look before thrusting into her at a moderate pace, face buried in her neck, pressing hot, wet kisses against the pale expanse of Megan's neck. All pretense of not enjoying this was gone, abandoned as Megan moaned and arched her back, hips bucking to meet Adam's thrusts.

At length fingers ran down the side of Megan's breasts, stopping to pinch and pull at already taut nipples, just to see if she would groan even louder, rewarding her when she did by thrusting harder, adjusting his angle to ensure he was hitting her G-spot every time. With a swift motion, Adam pulled Megan's legs to rest on his shoulders, and the look of pure uncensored pleasure on the scientist's face was almost too much to handle. 

Then for a moment her eyes opened, and their gazes met, and something about the eye contact made something inside Adam snap, and he thrust into her with reckless abandon, burying himself deeper and deeper inside that soaked, tight pussy. 

Then, a shrill piercing sound broke through the sounds of their laboured breathing, and for a moment it made the ex-SWAT freeze, staring confusedly at the beautiful women beneath him, before his eyes really did open and he found the source of the noise – his alarm clock.

Adam groaned in frustration – partly because he was exhausted, partly because he had wanted to see the end of that dream through to the very end, although he knew where it led. The bed-sheets were a twisted, sweat-soaked mess around his middle, and it took no genius to figure out why that was. 

For a moment, the Head of Security glared at his ceiling, as if his scowling would somehow fix the universe for him. As if his angry stare would correct the wrongdoings of those he cared about so deeply, as if all it took was a single look to erase the feelings of loss and betrayal. Knowing all this, he still stared, until he couldn't take it anymore and an augmented hand slammed down against the offensive noise-maker, the alarm clock, and like the bathroom mirror before it, the thing smashed to smithereens.


End file.
